Everything Then Again
by crimson dragon6
Summary: rating may go up in later chapters. theres something bothering inu so he takes kag to her own time for good while he goes back to his era. but what could happen noe that naruk is dead and the jewel is complete? does it have something to do with the jewel
1. baby, bye bye

Hey everyone. Well this little idea popped into my head druing one of my math classes (one of the most evil things that God put on this earth! I HATE MATH! Sorry to all the math lovers out there) and I just felt like putting it up.  
  
'K, I think that this fic is goin' ta be made up of regular chapies and song ones. I'll figure out which song I'll use, if any, at the time I'm writing the chapter so if there are any request, put them in your review.  
  
That's anther thing. You want the next chapter then I get three reviews for each chapter each. I won't post anything if you don't review. I'm just picky that way. Evil, I know. =p  
  
Anywho, on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned 'em, do you think I'd live in this place. Yeah I would, but that's not the point. I don't own 'em. That's the point.  
  
Everything.. Then Again  
  
Chapter One: Baby Bye Bye  
  
******  
  
~music starts~  
  
"So that's it then?" Kagome said on the verge of tears. Her heart was braking with each word. Each second that passed felt like an eternity to her. She didn't understand. 'Why is this happening? Why, after all this time, is he giving up? Does he really hate me that much?'  
  
Inu yasha couldn't stand to look at Kagome. To see the pain that he was causing her nearly broke his heart. 'But it has to be done. She can't stay here any longer.' "Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
"But why? I don't get it Inu yasha. Why now? What did I do wrong?"  
  
He almost didn't catch her last question and now he wished he hadn't. 'Her fault? She thinks this is her fault? Shit! She's crying again. If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna have ta do it now or I won't be able to.' "Stop crying wench! You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Then why? Why won't you let me stay here with you and the others? Don't you want me too?" she said, the tears pouring down now.  
  
*hey ooh oh yeah a we both know that I shouldn't be here this is wrong*  
  
'Yes! Of course I do.' "No." he said flatly. "You don't belong here Kagome. Your no longer need. All the shards have been gathered and Naraku is dead. It would be pointless in you staying here. I've talked with the others and they all agree with me. Go home Kagome. Go back to your own time. That's what you've always wanted right? Well here's your chance to go back and stay."  
  
*and baby it's killin me, it's killin you, but both of us got ta be strong* "What if I don't want to go back? What if I want to stay here!" she said nearly yelling at the top of her voice. That's when the rain started pouring down on them. "I don't want to leave this place. I don't want to leave the others. And I sure as hell don't want to leave you to that dead bitch so she can drag you off to hell! Do you hear me?! I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!"  
  
*I got somewhere else to be Promises to keep*  
  
He couldn't take it any longer. If he was going to do this he'd better do it now. "Come here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said come here." Carefully, she did as he requested. What he did next nearly surprised her to death.  
  
'Is he actually . hugging me?' "Inu yasha?"  
  
"I'm so sorry about this Kagome. I'm so sorry," he whispered and then knocked her out.  
  
*someone else who loves me trustin me ta be fast asleep I've made up my mind, there is no turning back She's been good to me and she deserves better than that*  
  
Almost instantly, Kagome went limp in his arms. 'I'm sorry Kagome but this has to be done. I don't want to see you get hurt. I hope that one day you can forgive me. At lest, at lest you'll live. That's all I care about.' "I love you Kagome. Please know that. I've always loved you and I will continue to till my last breath and into the next world."  
  
*it's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do to look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you it's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie to show no emotion when you start to cry*  
  
"Inu yasha! What did you do to Kagome?" Shippo cried as her ran up to them and jumped on Kagome which Inu yasha was holding bride style.  
  
"Shut up kid. It's for her own good, and yours."  
  
"What do you mean for her and my own goods? Look what you did to her."  
  
"Shippo, please try to calm down," Mirouk said coming into the clearing with Sango right behind him.  
  
"But Mirouk! HE HURT KAGOME!" Shippo whaled.  
  
"Please Shippo. Clam down and listen," Sango said picking the kit up. "We're sending Kagome back to her own time for good."  
  
*I can't let you see what you mean to me when my hands are tied and my hearts not free we're not ment to be*  
  
Shippo's eyes got huge at this statement. "What? You're not serious? What? No. Why? Why are you taking my mamma way?"  
  
"Shippo, we're not taking her away from you. You're going with her," Mirouk said trying to comfort the child.  
  
"But what about you guys? You're going to come to aren't you?"  
  
"No we're not," Inu yasha said sadly. "Shippo, this is your choice. You can either stay here or go with Kagome, but once you make that choice its final. You can't undo it. As soon as I come back through the well it'll be closed off for good to keep Kagome in her own time and the danger that's going to be going on over here."  
  
*it's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do to turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you*  
  
Inu yasha's tone frightened the little kit. It held to much sadness and despair to belong to the Inu yasha he knew. "Come here kid. You can make your dissuasion on the other side." Quietly Shippo did as he was told.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ modern era ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha jumped up to Kagome's bedroom window, nearly breaking his neck by slipping on the tree.  
  
'Even in Kagome's time its raining,' Inu yasha thought.  
  
Quietly he opened her window and slid into the room. He gently laid Kagome down on her bed where Shippo jump off to sit next to her as Inu yasha left the room in such on Kagome's mother.  
  
"Oh Kagome, I don't know what to do," Shippo said as Inu yasha's form left the room.  
  
~~~~  
  
Inu yasha easily found Kagome's mom in the kitchen washing the dishes.  
  
"Umm," he didn't know how to approach this.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi heard Inu yasha behind her and gave her one of her biggest and warmest smiles. "Well this is unexpected, but don't you know that Kagome is in you're your time already?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded his head. "Yeah she was."  
  
"Was, dear?"  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, we need to talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I see," was all she said while staring at the young man in front of her.  
  
"Please keep Kagome here. She can't go back there," Inu yasha pleaded. "not anymore."  
  
"Don't worry dear. I'll do my best but before you go, will you answer something for me?" Inu yasha nodded. "Don't you think that it's also her choice? Don't you think that she dissevers to have a say in this? A say to be with the one she."  
  
Inu yasha cut her off before that sentence could be finished. "No. Not when it comes down to her life. I won't let her give up her life for me. Not now, not ever."  
  
"And you think that she will be happy letting you give your life for her?"  
  
To this Inu yasha didn't have an answer.  
  
"Please, just take care of her."  
  
"Of course I will Inu yasha. She's my daughter just as much as you're my son."  
  
"Thank you." Then he got up to say good bye to Kagome one last time.  
  
*I know we'll meet again fate is a place and time so you can get on with your life I've got ta be cure to be kind Like dr. shavako, all my love I'll be sendin and you will never know 'cause there can be no happy ending here*  
  
"Shippo? Can you go somewhere else for a few minutes?"  
  
Quietly, Shippo did what he was asked.  
  
Once out the door Inu yasha could no longer hold it in. He held Kagome and started to cry. "I'm so sorry about this Kagome, but I need you to live. Please stay here and be happy. I.. I love you and I'm sorry you never got to know that, or just how much."  
  
*it's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do to look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you it's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie to show no emotion when you start to cry I can't let you see what you mean to me when my hands are tied and my hearts not free were not ment to be*  
  
For the first and last time Inu yasha lend in and kissed Kagome.  
  
*it's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do (yes it is) to look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you baby bye bye baby bye bye maybe anther time anther place as much as I want to I can't stay I've made up my mind there is no turning back she's been good to me and she dissevers better than that it's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do to look you in the eye and tell you I don't love it's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie to show no emotion when you start to cry I can't let you see what you mean to me when my hands are tied and my hearts not free were not ment to be ohh, no*  
  
"Inu yasha?" came Shippo's voice.  
  
"Yeah squirt."  
  
"I'm gonna stay with Kagome. She's gonna need me through this isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah she is."  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll come back for us. I don't care if you're lying. Just promise."  
  
Inu yasha looked over at the little fox. Never, until now, did he realize how young Shippo truly was. His innocents was written all over his face along with his fear, yet he was willing to stay here, in a time era he had no idea about, just because he was needed.  
  
"I'll come back, Shippo. I promise I'll come back, for the both of you." Then he jumped out the window and into he well house for the last time.  
  
*it's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do to turn around pretending I don't love you*  
  
Well, what you all think? Good Bad? I may have put Inu yasha a little out of charter here but there is a very good reason for it. I just love the way that he's so fatherly to Shippo. Oh well. So do you think that this was a good song for the chapter, or should I put a different one in for it? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! I love reviewers and remember 3 reviews = a new chapter.  
  
Laterz All  
  
~crimson dragon~ 


	2. authors notes

Hey peps. How we doing out there. I know I said I would only update if I got there reviews, but sense it was my b-day yesterday I'll give you guys a gift, or one of you. Thanks if you reviewed now here's the new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em. Don't own the song either but evanescence kicks major ass!  
  
Everything.. Then Again  
  
Why?  
  
*piano starts*  
  
Kagome woke awhile after Inu yasha had left, and lets say she wasn't too happy either.  
  
"What does that jerk think he's doing? Bringing me back here and just dumping me off. He'll regret this," Kagome fumed as she walked to the well house.  
  
"Kagome, please clam down and listen to me," her mother yelled after her; Shippo, Sota, and Grandfather following her. So far Kagome was the only one that didn't know of the situation and she was to revved up to listen to anything any of them had to say.  
  
Fuming, she opened the door, ran to the well, and jumped in. Nothing happened.  
  
'Wh-whats going on here? Why isn't it working?'  
  
"Kagome, hunie. Come on out of there," her mother cooed, but Kagome didn't listen. She was to rapped up in her own thoughts to her what her mother, or anyone else, was saying.  
  
Finally giving up, she shod everyone out of the well house so Kagome could have some time to think.  
  
*playground school bell rings again rain clouds come to play again has no one told you she's not breathing?*  
  
"Why Inu yasha? Why?" she whispered into the nothingness that was her time, her home. No, not home. The feudal era was her home now and she needed to get back there. She needed to get back to him, even if he was the cause of this thing to begin with. "Fine you lowlife basturd ! See if I care. I can live without you to. You just watch.  
  
*Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to Hello*  
  
Inu yasha sat in his all too famous tree mopping over what he had done.  
  
"Inu yasha? Are you going to come down here? We need to get ready. The village has been evacuated but there is still much to do," Mirouk called up to him.  
  
"Do you think I did the right thing?"  
  
The question startled Mirouk. 'He's questioning his dissension?' "No, not really."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You did it to protect her Inu yasha. Even if you will never get to see her again, you still love her and for that your willing to give your life, if you have to, keep her safe."  
  
"." Inu yasha just jumped down and started to walk towards the village.  
  
~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~  
  
"Kagome, you ok?" 


	3. Why?

Hey peps. How we doing out there. I know I said I would only update if I got there reviews, but sense it was my b-day yesterday I'll give you guys a gift, or one of you. Thanks if you reviewed now here's the new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em. Don't own the song either but evanescence kicks major ass!  
  
Everything.. Then Again  
  
Why?  
  
*piano starts*  
  
Kagome woke awhile after Inu yasha had left, and lets say she wasn't too happy either.  
  
"What does that jerk think he's doing? Bringing me back here and just dumping me off. He'll regret this," Kagome fumed as she walked to the well house.  
  
"Kagome, please clam down and listen to me," her mother yelled after her; Shippo, Sota, and Grandfather following her. So far Kagome was the only one that didn't know of the situation and she was to revved up to listen to anything any of them had to say.  
  
Fuming, she opened the door, ran to the well, and jumped in. Nothing happened.  
  
'Wh-whats going on here? Why isn't it working?'  
  
"Kagome, hunie. Come on out of there," her mother cooed, but Kagome didn't listen. She was to rapped up in her own thoughts to her what her mother, or anyone else, was saying.  
  
Finally giving up, she shod everyone out of the well house so Kagome could have some time to think.  
  
*playground school bell rings again rain clouds come to play again has no one told you she's not breathing?*  
  
"Why Inu yasha? Why?" she whispered into the nothingness that was her time, her home. No, not home. The feudal era was her home now and she needed to get back there. She needed to get back to him, even if he was the cause of this thing to begin with. "Fine you lowlife basturd ! See if I care. I can live without you to. You just watch.  
  
*Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to Hello*  
  
Inu yasha sat in his all too famous tree mopping over what he had done.  
  
"Inu yasha? Are you going to come down here? We need to get ready. The village has been evacuated but there is still much to do," Mirouk called up to him.  
  
"Do you think I did the wrong thing?"  
  
The question startled Mirouk. 'He's questioning his dissension?' "No, not really."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You did it to protect her Inu yasha. Even if you will never get to see her again, you still love her and for that your willing to give your life, if you have to, keep her safe."  
  
"." Inu yasha just jumped down and started to walk towards the village.  
  
~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~  
  
"Kagome, you ok?" Yumi (u people didn't help me in the name department so u get what I give) asked as Kagome sat in her set.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" (DENIAL!!!) she said not even looking at her friend.  
  
"Well, for one, you hardly ever talk any more," April chimed.  
  
"You don't eat anymore," Amie followed.  
  
"And I sappos you're going to start on about Hojo too?" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course we are! You turned him down for another date, and you want us to just sit and watch?!" April all but yelled.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt any!" Kagome yelled, easily grabbing the rest of the classes attention. "Did it ever cross your minds that, just maybe, I don't like Hojo that way?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm not done," she fumed. "Inu yasha may not be the best guy in the world, but at lest he knows how to take a clue half the time."  
  
By this time Kagome was poring down tears. Everyone just starred at her till she walked out the door leaving a cold silence behind her.  
  
*if I smile and don't believe soon I know I'll wake from this dream don't try to fix me I'm not broken*  
  
'Stupid Inu yasha. What was so important that you had to keep me from it?'  
  
"Damn baka didn't know what he had. Look at me. I'm crying again."  
  
"Kagome? Aren't you sapposta be at school?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Shippo? Umm... yea, guess I am. Not like it matters anymore though. Come on, where's the fun in going if you don't have anyone to fit with before you go or pouting until you come back?"  
  
*hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide don't cry*  
  
"Kagome, I'm still here. Just because that dog face isn't doesn't mean that people don't care about you. If anything, I think he cares for you the most."  
  
"Then why'd he leave Shippo. I just don't get it," she said picking up the kit.  
  
"Maybe you're not sappost to," he answered, wiping the tears of his step- mothers face.  
  
"Maybe Shippo, but that doesn't stop the hurting, does it?"  
  
"No. Nothing can stop the hurting, but time can make it hurt less."  
  
"For a kid, you sure are smart," she said playfully, trying to lighten the mood a little.  
  
"You're just not figuring this out?" Shippo pouted his cut little pout.  
  
"Hai, sorry." 'If nothing else, Shippo, you're my one piece of satiny that I have left. The one piece that's left of yesterday.'  
  
*suddenly I know I'm not sleeping hello I'm still here all that's left of yesterday*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? Whatcha think? Good, bad? Come on people, you've got to give me something to work with here. I don't care if they are flames. Hell, I love flames. They let me not what I need to work on and what I don't. Well anyway, that's that chapter. If you want the next one REVIEW!  
  
Oh and check out zel_no_miko's work. She's great. The only way she'll disappoint you is she has updated for a while but her chapters are longer than a lot of other people, mine included, so that makes up for it in my mined.  
  
kudos 


	4. what i need

Well, hello there. I was just listening to my cds and I got an idea when I heard this song. So.. Um... yeah. Here's the fic.  
  
Everything.. Then Again  
  
Chapter 4: What I Need  
  
*Music Starts  
  
* yaha oh, oha yeah yeaha ooo yeah*  
  
It's been one-week sense Inu-yasha had sealed the well so that Kagome could no longer go though it, and Kagome tried to forget. Oh Kami, did she try, but no matter where she went, she was constantly reminded of Him. No one would dare to say His name when Kagome was within hearing, for fear that she would brake down and cry or go on a yelling spear for an hour or so till it was out of her system then she would start to cry.  
  
*im not the kind of girl to sit out on the side lines the kind a girl that doesn't say what's strait from her mind you're gonna know what im feelin on the inside i ain't inta games*  
  
"Hey Kagome," Hojo said with a bright smile.  
  
"Hey Hojo," she said back, wondering why he was in such a good mood with her still after yesterday.  
  
~flashback~  
  
". So I was wondering if you wanted to go and see a movie after school, unless you have some other plains. I don't want to intrude," he asked with his infamous native and innocent smile.  
  
Kagome was getting rather annoyed by Hojo lately. It seemed that whenever he seen her, he would ask her on a date. "I don't think so Hojo, but thanks for asking."  
  
"Anytime, but do you have a schedule book that I could sign so that we could go out sometime soon?" It was clearly a joke, but it was almost enough to send Kagome off the edged.  
  
"No there isn't. Say Hojo, why don't you go and ask some other girl out an a date? I'm sure that there are plenty of girls that would be more than happy to go with you."  
  
Hojo laughed, "Don't be so silly Kagome. I won't ask anyone else out as long as we're going out."  
  
"We're what?" Kagome asked sweat dropping anima style.  
  
"Going out. We are, aren't we?"  
  
Kagome stopped to look at the boy in front of her for a minute. "No, Hojo, we're not."  
  
"We're not?"  
  
"No, we're not, so why don't you just get off my back for a while."  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
"Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Well I thought that we might be able to go for a walk in the park to night."  
  
"Hojo, I thoug-"  
  
He cut her off, "Don't worry. I didn't mean it that way. I meant, as friends. To, ya know, talk and stuff."  
  
"Hojo.." 'Wait, why don't I?'  
  
'Because you'll be giving him the wrong idea," a little voice in the back of Kagome's mind said. 'And besides, what about Inu-yasha? Have you given up on him already?'  
  
'Why shouldn't I? He was the one that left me here.'  
  
'Because you love him, and don't forget, tonight's the new moon.'  
  
With all theses thoughts racing thought her head, Kagome broke down right there.  
  
Naturally, Hojo was confused. He didn't know what he had done, but apparently he had said something that upset the young girl.  
  
"Kagome? Hey, what's wrong? Kagome?"  
  
"Hey, creep! Get away from my mama!"  
  
"Yeah! Leave my sister alone." *i don't want ta waist any time and all the energy that we could spend be together boy, forever you're my best friend*  
  
"But I didn't do anything," Hojo said in his defense.  
  
"Then why 's she crying? Whatch you do to my mama?!" Shippo yelled at Hojo while turning towards Kagome to give her a hug.  
  
"Your 'mama'?" Hojo said testing the words carefully.  
  
"Shippo it isn't Hojo's fault. He didn't do anything," Kagome managed to say in between sobs, wrapping her arms around the little kit.  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Shippo, lets save this for later. Right now lets get Kagome home."  
  
Shippo nodded his head but wouldn't move out of Kagome's holed.  
  
"Come on sis, lets go home."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything but just stood and followed her little brother home.  
  
"Mama?" Hojo repeated to himself.  
  
*I got a little problem that I cant mend you been taken' me for granted, you I don't want to walk away from what we have and you know it im not tellin you all this to make you mad it not about who's right or wrong it's not about who's weak or strong it's about what I need to make this last*  
  
Kagome went to her room as soon as she was home and didn't come out for the rest of the night.  
  
"Stupid girl. Why ya crying now?"  
  
"Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked to the nothing that surrounded her. The silence that she was answered with was almost deafening, and the sound that filled that void was Kagome's crying.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo asked as he came in the room, but the only answer he received was more of Kagome's sobs. The little kit sighed. He didn't want to do this but maybe it was a chance for Kagome to be happy again, even if it did go against Inu-yasha's wishes. "Kagome, there may be a way for you to go back to my time."  
  
"It doesn't matter Shippo. It's very clear that I'm not wanted back there so why should I go back?"  
  
"Because you are wanted there Kagome," he said jumping on his step-mother's lap and giving her a big hug. "The whole reason Inu-yasha sealed you here was to protect you."  
  
"What?" she said with a scratchy voice.  
  
"I don't know the whole story, but I do know that he didn't just throw you down the well and said, "Sayonara." He did it because something was coming and he didn't want you to get caught in the middle of it."  
  
Kagome just starred blankly at the kit for a few moments. "But Shippo.. Are you sure? I mean, how?"  
  
"Why don't you just go ask him yourself?"  
  
"But the well-,"  
  
"Is connected to Inu-yasha's demon power. On the New Moon he's completely human so the well can't stay sealed if you over ride its power."  
  
"How do you know this? Sense when is the well connected to Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Kaede," he said simply.  
  
It took a moment for Kagome to let all this sink in. 'So Kaede made the well's power to keep me out inline with Inu-yasha? But that still doesn't tell me why he did it. Maybe Shippo 's right. Maybe I should go back.'  
  
"Are you gonna come with Shippo, or are you going to stay here?"  
  
"I'm going with."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there 's that chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this out, but then again, if I don't get reviews then I don't think that anyone 's reading so I really don't have much to keep pushing me to get the next chapter up. So on that note, the more you review, the faster you get the next chapter!  
  
Kudos! 


End file.
